


Shipper Gets Confirmation

by Sasha713



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, SHIP DAY 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha713/pseuds/Sasha713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack in a storage closet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipper Gets Confirmation

Shipper Gets Confirmation  


Jack wasn’t sure how exactly he had come to be trapped in a storage closet with Carter. Maybe it had been a silly idea to hide after all, now that he was standing in the semi-darkness, hearing nothing but running footsteps coupled with the occasional maniacal laughter from outside the tiny room that stated that whatever had materialised out of that device was still out in her laboratory, trashing the place…  


And he could hear her breathing. She was somewhere to his left, her shoulder pressed up against his in the space, and he wondered faintly how in the hell they were going to get out of here when the being had locked them in here after they had retreated.  


“So…do you think she might just wear herself out…?” He asked hopefully, trying to dispel the tension that was like a thick barrier between them. She was mad at him.  


“You let her loose in my lab Sir. She’s trashing everything like a bull in a china shop…” She responded irritably.  


“It wasn’t my fault Carter.” He defended, knowing that it _may_ have potentially been his fault. She was always calmly taking things out of his hands and urging him not to press buttons on unidentified devices in her lab.  


He flinched as he heard a loud bang and then a crash! from outside the storage closet she had at the very back of her lab, studiously keeping his eyes on the cabinet to his left to avoid the death stare his 2IC was currently throwing his way. Yeah…she would probably never forgive him for this one.  


“We may as well make the most of this, Carter…” he said pointedly, trying to put as much rank into his words as his guilt would allow. Yeah, he had screwed up. _Maybe_. Unintentionally though, and that had to count for something…right?  


“Let’s just figure out how to get out of here before she blows up my lab.” She said irritably, and he bit back his urge to pull rank. But he definitely deserved her ire. He had misjudged the situation, which he never did. Who would have thought that the tiny alien woman who had some kind of attachment to a stuffed animal could be so dangerous? 

She’d been wearing odd pink glasses, a t-shirt with _penguins_ on it, and holding that stuffed animal like it was the most important thing she owned.  


“I don’t think she would know her way around explosives, Carter.” He responded instead of reprimanding her.  


She muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like ‘Colonel Jack-ass’.  


“I heard that.”  


He stepped back to the back wall and slid himself to the floor, settling in for the long haul, because there was no way he was going out there with that thing on the loose, which had chased them around the lab before they had gained some semblance of safety inside her fastidiously neat storage closet.  


It had been jabbering on about…confirmation?  


After a moment of glaring at the door like it was her worst enemy, Carter sighed, puffing out an irritable breath before she moved back to where he sat on the ground, doing the same.  


An hour passed, and the noise from out in the lab still hadn’t diminished, and Jack had almost gone to sleep with his head back against the wall out of boredom while Carter remained completely close-lipped, obviously not wanting to talk to him at all, which was fine with him. He wasn’t sure what he could say to relieve the tension that had sparked the moment they had both realised that the creature had _locked them in here_ the moment the door had slammed.  


“Jack? Sam?” Daniel’s voice asked through the door, muffled from the barrier. Carter lurched to her feet, at the door in seconds, while Jack picked himself up off the floor, ignoring the twinge in his knee as he straightened his legs, stifling his groan.  


“Daniel! Thank god!” Carter said, pressing her hand to the panel, as if hearing Daniel’s voice was like hearing the voice of salvation.  


“You guys okay?” He asked carefully, as if he was wary of the answer, in case one or both of them was ready to tear apart the first person to come along that could be potentially blamed for the situation.  


“Why did she lock us in the supply closet Daniel?” Jack asked with a sigh.  


“Well…she’s a Shipper.” Daniel said unhelpfully.  


“And what is a _‘Shipper’_?” Jack asked, unsure whether or not he wanted to know that answer.  


“Well, it’s really quite fascinating actually… apparently, there are these people who call themselves ‘Shippers’ who have designated the Penguin as their mascot of sorts…” Daniel began to explain, using his most annoying tone. Well, in Jack’s opinion anyway. The tone that made Jack desire to gouge out his eyes with a fork from disinterest.  


“Daniel?!” He interrupted, before the other man could really get going. Why wasn’t this ‘Shipper’ woman attacking Daniel and chasing him?  


“She’s just a little uh…gone a little nuts…” Daniel finished lamely.  


“Ya think?”  


“Well, see, these ‘Shippers’ want one thing…” Daniel began again brightly, as if he was about to reveal an upside to this storage closet nightmare that he had imagined would be sooo much more…fun. He glanced at Carter out of the corner of his eye to make sure she hadn’t read his mind and knew the way his mind had dipped a little too close to the gutter.  


“And what is that exactly?” He asked, trying to shake his inappropriate thoughts.  


“Confirmation. This Shipper has come from the future, because, _apparently_ …they never got confirmation and she wants to fix that.”  


“By locking me and Carter in a storage closet?” Jack asked incredulously. How exactly did any of this even remotely make sense?!  


“Well…yeah.”  


“Am I missing something here Carter?” he asked, turning to look at his 2IC who looked just as bewildered as he felt by these revelations that hadn’t really revealed _anything_.  


“Uh…I’m not sure I follow either Sir.” She replied, looking like she was having a hard time actually admitting to that. He raised a brow.  


“You too?! So I’m not being dense?” He asked expressively.  


“No Sir.” She responded with a firm shake of her head, her forehead crinkling a little in that cute way she had when she was either pissed off or…confused. The latter of which didn’t happen all that often.  


“Daniel, even Carter is having trouble following you. This, I swear is the only time I will ever ask …but…would you please explain to me what the hell you’re on about?”  


“ShewantsconfirmationofyouandSamasacouple…” Daniel’s words weren’t just muffled now, they were inaudible. Which made Jack’s irked mood ratchet up another few notches.  


Jack paused for a moment, trying to decipher Daniel’s words before his impatience won out and he grew annoyed.  


“Daniel…that was not an explanation, that was speed gibberish..!” He stated with vehement condescension.  


“It wants you and Sam to get together, Jack.” Daniel reiterated calmly.  


Jack stood there speechless for a moment, his mouth snapping shut after a moment of standing in frozen silence beside Carter who seemed to be just as frozen as he was. _What?_  


“It uh…” He cleared his throat. “…wants… _wait_ …get together? As in…um…”  


“Confirmation.” Daniel supplied brightly.  


“The future you say?” He asked after a moment.  


“Yeah…”  


“And…no confirmation? _Ever?_ ” He asked, glancing surreptitiously at Carter who was looking at some point on the wall in front of her, and he had the feeling she was avoiding even glancing in his direction.  


“Nope.”  


“Really? I mean… _never?_ ”  


“No Jack. Never.”  


“Huh.” He said almost to himself. No…confirmation? They had never…gotten together? He could have sworn that one day he would…that she would…that _they_ would…  


“Not even…” He trailed off, glancing once more at Carter, whose wide eyes had finally lifted to his in the semi-darkness.  


She suddenly turned away from him slightly.  


“Daniel, please tell me that you are going to get us out of here… _now?_ ” She said, a little too desperately for Jack’s liking. No wonder they had never had confirmation with that level of enthusiasm from her. Jeez…  


“I’m sorry, I can’t do that Sam.” Daniel said regretfully. Carter stiffened, and Jack could almost hear the tension solidifying her muscles, the tension in the room intensified, the small space seeming to vibrate with the sudden iciness in the air.  


“And why not?” Had she said that between gritted teeth? Daniel was going to get his ass handed to him when they got out of here…and Jack couldn’t wait to watch.  


“Because Sam…Teal’c is here, and…well he won’t let me.”  


“And why wouldn’t Teal’c want to stop the crazy woman with the penguin and let us out of my own supply closet Daniel?” Sam asked with all the ease of a sun about to go supernova and blow them all to hell.  


“Because…it turns out that Teal’c…is the first Shipper…”  


“He…he’s the…first Shipper?” Sam asked incredulously.  


“Yep. And, they both refuse to let you out until you guys…get things sorted.”  


“Get things _sorted?_ ” Yep. Supernova imminent.  


“Teal’c is demanding I leave you guys alone now…” Daniel said, sounding like he was struggling to keep close to the door.  


“Daniel!”  


“Sorry Sam…”  


Stunned silence ensued.  


“Daniel? Teal’c?” Nothing.  


“For crying out loud this is nuts!” More nothing.  


“Damnitt!”He cursed. “Carter any idea’s how the hell we can get out of this closet?”  


He turned, finding that she was already playing with the locking mechanism, and his eyes shot wide. Okay, so she reeeeally wanted to get out of this closet. What the hey?  


“Well no wonder we never gave them confirmation.” He muttered, and she froze.  


“Sir?” She didn’t even turn to look at him.  


“Nothing never mind…think you can get this thing open?” He asked, edging close to where she was playing with the door.  


“No.” She said with a sigh, seeming to focus more completely on the door than before.  


“Uh…so…”  


“Sir…you’re blocking my light.” She said stiffly, and he edged back after a moment, out of the supposed ‘light’ he’d been blocking.  


“You just said…” He trailed off. He knew this version of Carter. It was the Carter that wouldn’t let something go. Great. Stuck in a closet with a crazy, determined Carter.  


Yeah, Daniel was sooo going to get it when they got out of here. He definitely needed popcorn for that particular show.  


“So…you really think we never…um…figured this thing out?” He asked after a moment, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, thinking that maybe if they just talked about it that the crazy Shipper lady with the stuffed penguin now running around in Carter’s lab would leave them alone …  


She paused again and then straightened suddenly, turning to look at him, a speculative glint in her eyes that made Jack think that maybe he should be ducking for cover. She usually only focused that diligently on something that would eventually go _Boom!_  


“It’s kind of disappointing.” She said, and he gaped at her. This from the woman who couldn’t seem to get away from him fast enough?  


“It is? I mean…yeah…it _is_.” Her eyes were too focused on him now, and he felt a moment of discomfort before he attempted the one thing that would potentially defuse this moment. He attempted to change the subject…  


“So…Teal’c is the first Shipper huh… _weird_ …”  


He wasn’t nearly ready for the change in her expression, the helpless look on her face, the emotion in her eyes.  


“Jack…” she said softly, and he felt warmth pervade his system as all her barriers seemed to drop all at once. Screw it. He thought, wondering how in the hell he could have never even tried to sort this thing out with her. He loved her. She obviously liked him…a little…given the look now pasted on her face. So why had they never pursued this? He got the whole regs thing, but surely they wouldn’t always be in the way…would they?  


 _'Obviously they are still there in the future'_. His mind continued. He realised then that her focus on getting the door open had more to do with his proximity than it had to do with getting away from him. It was self-preservation. Because maybe she was scared of what this situation had brought out into the open. The insufficient relationship of their future selves making their hesitation now seem so much more _final_. Because the promise of ‘one day’ wasn’t ever going to be kept…if you believed stuffed-penguin wielding psychopaths that is.  


He didn’t get much chance to say anything or think anything else however, because she was stepping up closer to him into his personal space with determination flaring in her eyes, blue depths aflame with it, before she was assuredly dragging him down to her, and kissing him abruptly with no real deliberation. No hesitation. As if this was the one thing she was infinitely sure of.  


For a moment he was frozen, until the warmth of her mouth invaded his brain, short-circuiting his thoughts and his protests, dropping him into a realm of complete surrender, and he clutched her closer, kissing her like he had always wanted to.  


From outside the closet, Jack could hear the loud and piercing sound of someone shouting ‘SQUEEEEEEEEE’, but he ignored it. Yeah…sometimes taking one for the Shipper team was worth it. He would do it over and over again if he could keep Carter’s lips on his…  


End.


End file.
